Bear got Diabetes
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Mike and Chad got same Job for next 2 months with some Bordom by watch and Clean that retarded Furry Robo Pizza place for next 4 months with 500 million dollars within 2 years... And Chad is getting married to his Pet Goat Scott...
1. Chapter 1: First day

Mike and Chad are Getting job of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, For Mike is getting Full time job as Day and Night Shift and Chad is for getting free Drinks or something, Chad so got few Book and Novels for read the Bordom since the setting is somewhat 1995 and Mike his cell phone for calling this Diabetes problem, his Goat and his Roommate Chad.

Chad being his first Book call "Bears got Diabetes" and it preview at end of his first novel "How to Troll Furries from Internet" and "How to Troll Bronies who are Satyrs that used My Little Pony as hobby".

As the First day Chad went to clean the Place four next 10 hours, Mike who at Home to watch the Libertarian Party members video about how to kill all furries within one day and Mike is shockly hate this with just turning the video off and rejected the disc and throw it the window.

As Chad finally returned home and Mike give him handshake for returning home, As Mike is having four minutes to leave for Night shift.

As Chad left home with his goat named "Scott" that he will getting married soon in next 5 month as State of Colorado legalized from Zoosexual Political Party who got 24 seats from Colorado Senate election.

Mike is started the his first night of his new Job he seem that Chad never ever said those Robots had to Be Retarded Furries just really, Mike angerly that the Main Leader (Freddy the Diabetic Bear) of Satanic Robo Furries with Diabetic Accent, Chica the Lebsian Chicken and He know that Chica is Oblviously a Girl and Why even legal to have "Dating" on RoboSexuality or ZooSexuality on that Robo Chick, Bonnie as Mike call that Bunnyman from Maryland that Haunts the Pizza places, And Foxy the Pirate that as Mike Thinks that Robot Fox was on Weed, Right?

As he started his first night of his job, He just press the Phone which is in Automatic, As he press the phone, It started to talk put the Rulzs of the Night Shift.

_ "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

Mike laugh that guy was on Crack as he think due of that Guy sound Weak and Stupid to take the job.

Put he had to listen the Phone call for next ten minutes, While their lovely home Chad was taking the trash into trash bin outside of thier lovely apartment, As he was taken the trash downstairs, His neighbor and possibly Socialist Rebel give him about Mike "Liberarian Retareded Disc are planning to commited killing some Fan Convention".

Chad was don't care about the Disc and Keep it his room as long need it as Chad think. As he started Dating his Goat for rest the Night.

Mike was never think this job any even being stupid and boring, As Freddy's was his left Window watching him, As Mike put the finger to piss of Freddy and Telling telling him he got Diabetes.

Freddy's started Crying in blood and The light once flip on and off by Foxy to get Freddy from Office. And Mike is so bored that have mental disorder that he never interested anything Human made except the Phone Guy who named so happpen to Be "Chad" as Mike put it.

Chad was Done having his date of his Goat Parther and they watch an Movie from Netflix from Watching Plan 9 from Outer Space.

For next five hours he was watching the Robo Furries just doing that so "Moronic" is by which location except Freddy's staying Pirate Groot for Rest the night and Foxy just give Freddy and an Kiss in check to cheer him up.

Mike have to see the Bunnyman and Chica Chick watching him until Six of Morning as they are not reality as Mike said, As Robo Furries except Foxy the Nazi Pirate, Watching him alway into his apartment as Robo Furries are Real and they are may turn people into Furries from Genetic Engineering and Magic.

All are from "Chad" the phone guy said as they there real, mostly real.

Mike is better try to get his Ak-Goaty 47 out shoot it with... Bullets to threat Foxy to get out of his Apartment.

And the Fox left and Returned as he said, Im already broken anyway.

Mike returned his Apartment, Chad said thank god those Furries ruined anyway.

Mike got his bed and drop Scott that Goat out his hands.

So because of that Mike is better to be fired because of Sexual Abuse from Robo Furries. Chad is better skip my Second day of Job. So the two better stay home and they Forget by Drinking all way since they are Weed users.


	2. Chapter 2: Foxy love

At that Pizza place, The Robo Furries are plan to kill Mike for making the leader crying blood.

Bonnie the Bunnyman is better getting Sniper rifle to kill Mike .

Put Chica is better to eating him alive.

Put Foxy is have "Love" to him all way through.

Freddy is used Ether Chica and Foxy idea, As tell Bonnie they don't have an Sniper Rifle Duh.

While their Apartment Mike & Chad got Wendys for dinner since Mike is better to quit and Chad is better go there to his Book and some stuf at locker room.

And as he return to check the place look fine and Freddy seemly fine until Foxy take little peak on Chad for Thinking he him.

Foxy returns the Pirate Cove, And Chad is start clean the whole place for next few hours and tell "Boss" that Mike want to quit, Well from Animatronics try kill your employees, againist human rights and workers rights if you have one.

Boss tell him that thier no more human rights since the Colorado state bans any human rights since Anti-humanism Act is already effected since week ago.

Mike is never heard except the news finally mentioned and some them are oblviously know it need to be repaled heavily.

Mike run into door and getting his car as Foxy shoot Mike in back four times and "Garbage Day" quote as Foxy ask. As Mike said his last word as Organic Human, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo".

Foxy grab and taking into back of Pizza place, As Bunnyman and Freddy take rest the body and put his brain into Robo Mordecal from Regular Show as Evil Robo Furry to take over the Nation in next Five years.

Mike who now named as Mordecal become Freddy Second in Command to invade the World by Starting this Town.

Freddy is ask Bonnie to steals Mike and Chad Stuff as Chad was start the Disc so what Mike watching this. Chad was "Whatever" about the video that was planning to kill all the furries.

Chad is starting the video was maybe right that the Furries must be killed as Knock of the Door as Chad walk to Door he check the window next to it door, Well that he quickly saw bonnie is at the Door and Bonnie look back at Chad.

Chad getting his Goat Parther and some his and mike stuff and Calling to call mike they are leaving Colorado.


	3. Chapter 3: Chad kill some Robo Furries

As Chad with his Goat Parther Scott are Getting away from there house, Chad running into the Stairs heading down of First Floor of their Apartment place and get on ride ether Bus or Rental Car.

So as he completely want to down stairs with his Goat.

He ask his goat to be find an Ride to get out Colorado.

Goat oddly said "K".

And as Chad Left, He found the Lobby in Blood with some Gore of People at Lobby by Bonnie the Bunnyman from Maryland.

As now yell his Goat to get out the Stairs, The goat jump as Bonnie drop bottom of the stairs and Tries to grab the Goat.

Goat successfully get away to an Ride by In bus as Chad yell him just getting in the Bus. As the two went in the bus as Bonnie said an Bad Word for the Two get away from him.

Bonnie call at Was mike cell phone that he got that away, Freddy who also call Bonnie that he did good and now half of Town is now Furrized Magical, Genetic Engineered and Robotic, Bonnie did found at the Apartment room of Mike's Disc and it's Anti-furry video from American Libertarian Party Group.

Bonnie now call Freddy that Mordecal have that Disc that plans to destory the Species.

Mordecal is see it as Shame the Libertarian Party is evil and somewhat hypocritcal for Protect the Furries until their new Chairman **Nicholas Sarwark **for have moronic view that Furries are Monsters and Human tratiors.

Mordecal is somewhat shock and who cares None of us at Colorado are have date on thier goats.

Mordecal who now got short to regain some mike personality is very slowly returning to of Error of Robo furries suit. None of his Robo and Magical transformed furries never seen Mordecal have error on his program.

And as the furries are now spreading lot of Colorado counties within weeks and killing some State's Libertarians like Trey Parker are eaten alive.

Chad and his goat are arrived at Neveda for next four day to visit Las Vegas for playing Card game and Gambling at Poker lot for making more cash and later get more money at Deal with pistols and Melee stuff to defend of the Furries from Colorado.

As furries block the whole Colorado state to defend the Guy named Chad and his pet goat Scott. If he returned to Colorado, He just want him and his goat for something evilish.

As Chad got 40,000 dollars with some 50,000 ammo for his new gun an M14 rifle to kill all the Furries to his new life at Colorado and He will take it back as Military post at Colorado state's border with few still human as Chad to returned back, Chad did returned back and turn right into recently deserted Power Plant to got sewer pipe line that conneted to Colorado land as Power Plant reveal was deserted due of few semi-feral furries are taking over and leave four humans inside there at least the Military guy said.

In next few hour into evening as Chad and his goat are going into Power Plant to kill few Furries and get into Sewer pipe line later heading into Furry zone and Killing the evil Robo furries and Saving the Curse that Robo Furries did.

As Chad goes the Place within 5 feet from place and first this goat smell Feline fur as he Think here one oblviously here and he forget to get an Slicencer from some "Las Vegas Gun Store" back there put he do remember that he got knife to cut the Furry neck and just like that he cut the furry's neck with keep the furry mouth shut.

And leave it in blood and stab it for five times quietly from other furries, He go though lobby into halls into Nuclear rooms lead into stairs that will lead only into Sewer room. He come into Security Room in close into Nuclear Romm and get an Pistol with Few Ammo and some Diet to heal just little bit since he stay the mostly hot sun for several hours.

As he left the Security Room and his goat cause some noise and it least attacted one furry that come into Nuclear Room, Chad need grab the Goat into the Security Room for until Furry left and walk quietly or Not shoot the Four furries into Hell.

As Chad and his Goat quietly left the Security Room into Neclear Room where there stairs. He quietly get away from Furries and his goat look at the Furry back at Hallway.

Chad and his goat finally get into Nuclear Room and he found an door that get into Sewer room. And he run fast into Nuclear room quickly as One Furry saw him and The jump down at Chad and Chad fire his Pistol into the Furry head and leave it slowly dying.

And Chad quick opens the door and close door quickly shut, Chad run downstairs into Sewer room where two of four humans at Sewer room and Chad give his Knife to Survivors for try to cut the furry neck quiet and cover the mouth if they bite you or other survivors in this place.

And Chad get few food to eat and they are several left on food and get into the Sewer with his goat top of Chad head to be safe from Trash in sewers. And they ran off leaving the Survivors to be safe and Calling the news to be at Power Plant to get the Survivors out the place.

Chad and his goat is now on away to stop the Furries to Take over the nation and turn lot of people into them.


	4. Chapter 4: Road to Denver with Chica

In next two week the furries turn several Utahans in west into them as Bird Furries successfully leave Colorado into Utah so they Threaten more humans to kill some put transform the rest in Utah.

Chad is little suck the Sewers for few times until he finally found the end of Sewer enterance into some shed in Abandoned home as they found the Place seems empty put one light look someone there.

Chad and Scott get out the Sewer enterance and open the shed door an little bit, Chad look if there no furries anywere on thought, Chad drop Scott on Ground and looking some food inside the House and some the Food there well inside the fridge duh, He grab an Chicken Sandwich and Warm it up with Pepsi for drink until they get out the place put Chad instead go upstair turn off the light on the room.

Chad walk up to stair to shut the light off as some poorly an Human 16 year old Roman Neopagan English American girl are been trap since furries takeover of Colorado and she pray to her gods and goddness for help to get out of place, Chad ask the Girl to help to find an Sewer to get out of Colorado and get to the Power Plant were the Survivors are try to kill some furries.

The girl said sure with questional about of Vague Plan to take her to Power Plan with four probably furries still around and Chad give her his M14 to kill the Last Furries at the Plant.

Girl said to Chad there any furries inside the House, Chad ask her thier seems no furries except his non-furry Goat is here and As they done talking, Chad ask her to turn off the light of her room and get some supplies for mostly chad and few supple of water and his M14 to that Girl so she need to sent her returned to safe at Power Plant.

Chad is walking outside of the Place and the her neighborhood that look mostly abandon from start and he found an 2012 Ford with Keyless startup to get going.

Chad and his Goat get on and drive off to Denver to kill the Freddy and Mordecal's evil furry army.

* * *

><p>In next couple to few days later, Chad and His Goat found an Motel and Gas Station to stay in for rest of night and he need to get gas since it 12 fuel left. He get off the Car and look for drink and some snacks at Gas Station, As some Wiccan Anarchists point at his head and try to loot him and his supplies from the Car and they not keep the Goat for no reason, They just left for no explaination with the supplies and his pistol on his found car.

As an person in a Car ran and crush over Wiccans with some deaths and Chad get in cover of front of Gas station cashier see an person with Ak-47 kill all the few Wiccans and keep one alive and slowly walking with some pain to the Motel crying.

Chad and his Goat just hide and Cover as so happen their unused Shotgun with four Buckshots right next to it and he grab the Shotgun and reload it for eight seconds if the Guy is bandit or Tragic monster.

As the Man it's walking to Gas Station of some Snacks for road as Chad sneak up to the guy and Point his Shotgun on his head to head up, And tell to drop the Ak-47 as Guy turn around very slowly as Chad tell to stay there that the Guy was doing.

Guy is just only want are Few Noodles from Pre-meal section, some Water and least one Medical Aid for his Daugther who got her right arm that is minorly bleeding, Chad just ask that other supplies are his and he need for battle on Freddy to end the Furry Army once for all.

Guy said he maybe agreed with it and let him finsh to find some supples for him and his Daugther for weeks, And Chad start to walk the Motel to go take an Nap at Motel and as he did, He found the Bandits that some are ether in coma or died already except one are slowly head some motel room mostly close to dying.

Chad as finsh to look the Bandits and he found trail of blood into the Motel, He walk over there and he stop as blood trail ends at Mananger Office for find an Medical Kit are missing, And he walk out and find an other blood trail once again into an Corspe of Last Bandit who was try to safe itself before he died.

Chad grab an Medic Kit and some his supples of Snack to eat for dinner and sleep in other room to sleep for rest of night.

* * *

><p>Freddy and Mordecal is now planned to make other non real life animatronic with some "Magic" powder for later terrorist attacks for rest of plant. Chica is now Major Commander of Furry Army want to take over South America for herself and make her as Godness of South American furries to Worship herself. Freddy said sure as he find herself mumbling about take over South American nations.<p>

Mordecal want to finsh takeover USA and Freddy will be God of North America to Worship him as he finsh take USA and Later Canada.

* * *

><p>End of Part IV with Part V coming later...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Furry-Human War is begin

Few days later

* * *

><p>At the White House, The President of United States of America and former Liberartain Presidental candidate Cave Johnson ask his advisor and General Steven Universe are announced to take the last humans out of Colorado and Utah into Transportive Heilchopters so to be safe from the Furry Army.<p>

Freddy heard about this at Radio and they are not have any plans to back it off the conflict anytime soon, Freddy call Mordecal to expanded the Conflict to invaded the other States of Idaho and Arizona in next few hours. Mordecal call the some soldier to invaded the Arizona later and next four more days Idaho.

Chica just heard about expanded invadison of Idaho and Arizona and it could in plan invaded Northern Mexican States in few months or soon.

* * *

><p>Chad and his Goat are getting near into Denver by 31 miles to go as he found there are traffic block was near the only way into Denver where the Evil Pro-claim the "Furry Empire" "Place" it and the plan that Chad think that will cure some Furries that were humans, Will be human again with US Army and US Air Force will send Aid and Recapture the State's Capital from Furry Empire.<p>

Chad get out of Car and his goat, Chad walk into an House that is abandoned for it seems for 5 years and it mostly functional with chance to he warm before it going to be cold as he found some temp. claims it going to be 53* F, Chad start to cook some food and eat couple of saved snacks from few days eariler.

Scott eats some the food to be healthly for now and Chad finshing cook for his can of Chicken Soup for night and eat for next with an fork for next several minutes and take an several hours an sleep.

* * *

><p>Later at Morning, His goat was gone and he try to find Scott, Chad thought Scott was at Kitchen or Backyard for somewhat food, Chad walk downstairs and Look at Kitchen with No Goat and later he went outside where Goat is still no there.<p>

Chad was believe the Goat went outside of house and he walk around the house and he seems to heard the Goat put as he walk there, The goat was...

... Eating an Human corspe for hunger and Chad just let it the goat eat some human flesh for protein.

Later as Goat got the protein that goat gets from the dead corpse and walk back into the House with pack the stuff and walking into Denver in next somewhere 41 to 46 hours.

And chad is wait the goat to finsh eat corpse down for keep him healthy, Chad look couple times if something is watch him and Scott was finshing eating the corpse down to get the Protein.

He and goat return the place for few stuff before walk forward into Denver to kill the Leader of Furry Empire.

* * *

><p>Freddy's Furry Empire is almost control USA and some parts of Mexico under control and some Humans are enforce turn into Furries by three choice of Enforcement. And in that time his several men are begin finally invading the Whole American west coast to take some Ships to spead the Furry Empire overseas.<p>

Mordecal is mostly finsh to get the North American Content. Mordecal was so feel something that he put it. He think somewhat about that The Puppet guy that he will find his formerly friend to get him into the Fursuit or Something worse than wear the Fursuit since it been weeks to discover some biotechnology to put it off.

Mordecal call some scientist and military guys sent an few human who is not mutated yet must to take the injection just to spead the virus. Mordecal ask them to start testing on some the test subjects for if is may work, If is incomplete this must try some more until the virus is very complete regard it is very too dangerous since this is Fanfic, It start to release to human nations.

Mordecal's scientists are agree to start the virus project in other next few days to start the project, K they need some remaining humans and some Biotechological machines and stuff.

Mordecal write Freddy to start the Project on next four to few days and thier army to Take the whole Americas in rest the Year. And Mordecal send the Project announcement Email to Freddy in next 4 days that the Project is now begin...


	6. Chapter 6: Furry-Human War are Ending?

Chad and his Goat are nearly close to Denver to Kill the Main evil Leaders of Robo-furry Army, Freddy and Mordecal, Chad also found an Map near of Adandoned Tourist site and it's Adandoned since Freddy and Mordecal kidnapped some humans and created the Army some area like the Tourist site or Bus Station.

Chad look the Map to nearest Area to get the functional working bus to Denver, Chad take his goat to pee an nearist restroom for the his Parther, Chad is wait for his goat to stop peeing and go leading an Near Bus station to Denver just to save human species from being killed off the earth.

Chad find an Crowbar from Restroom from already Muslim that try to stop the Furry Army, Put the dead Muslim well what you think, So chad grabs the Crowbar and Grab the His Parther Goat to Bus Station to get an Functional Bus to Denver.

* * *

><p>Gen. Steven Universe got Word from Self Proclaim President or Emperor Freddy and Main General Mordecal that they are getting closer to your Captial in next months, Mr. Universe need to note to Cave Johnson that the Nation is oblivously killed from Map, In next for few days, Cave Johnson is became suicidal from Losing an lot of Human Support and "Not lot of Call of Duty Soldiers and Halo Soldiers". Cave Johnson is feel to Surrender to Furry Empire or Kill Himself, Cave Johnson calls Emperor Freddy and Main General Mordecal to Surrender.<p>

And after he finshed the call, He kill himself before his "Political Buds" came to room see the corpse of President Johnson on Desk, And after of Death of Johnson, Vice President Catbug is now Next line of Presidental Throne to be Next and Second Liberartain President of United States. As Catbug first Presidental Duty is built that Giant Kuvria Robot with Spirtial Vines that Baatar Jr. planned from Start.

Catbug is also announced an Law that will kill some Furries is by AK47s for some citizens to kill some Furries onsight, It law was Effective in next four days later with some Furries were killed by Gunfire from Humans and some Soldiers with Lot of AK47-F and AK47-G. Baatar Jr. got the Kuvria Robot in Progress and Now we need to Buy some Sprit Vines from China.

Catbug was mostly agreed to stock the Sprit Vines by several days as Chineses People's President must Enforced agreed just order stop the Furry State from Expanded, Catbug is was greatly happy for all Humans will except the Furries in USA they will be Poke.

* * *

><p>As Freddy's was feared that President Catbug planned something big and It must be stopped at Once before we falled to lose the Furry-Human Global War. Freddy sent his letter and Reconverted the Mission goal into his recently new Iphone and sent to Furry Soldier and sent address into Gumball and Foxy.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy and Foxy have an Evil Plan to stop the Kuvira Giant Robot with The Irony plan. If Chad just fight with his goat and some of guns to Kill Freddy, Mordecal, Foxy and Later Bonnie and Chica so the Invadison quickly ended.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Chad Went to Denver

Chad and his Goat Scott C. are getting closed into Denver to defeated the Robo-Furries once for all, By well {Burn them all} and Get Mike his old body back from Reanimated his Body back with Relive Toxic {from Bioshock Series} since Myself don't how I got that, Goat God give me that as himself thinks as got from the Same Restroom several days ago.

* * *

><p>Catbug plans to fight the Furry Empire back and getting it's citzens from evil furries and thier evil Magical Bio-Augmented technology to make all us evil furries like Mongolia Empire and Islamic State are mostly finished, As Counter-Robot created from Foxy's Machine divison to defeted the Human-hating furries and they Know Catbug it's an "Cute Traitor of Furry species". They are almost making an Female verison of her self as Foxy remeber that she was destory and maybe "R****" by Humans but is from Foxy thinking about.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad is now almost close to Devner to kill Mordecal and Freddy to slow down the Furry Army and let humans to get thier terrority and His old friend and thier home back, Chad stop the cars and get goat to jump off of the car and get the goat to distracted the Evil Furry soldiers, Well one theory that they have an moronic flaw that are based from thier animals (Most them are Apes and Cats it guess).<p>

Chad walking into underground sewer system to get in the Governer Place that now to be The Freddy crew's home, Chad get and Crowbar since is was found lying down of dead human bodies and used it to jumped down before the Furry Soldiers see them since some of citzens are forced into stronger Furries like Eagles and Lions or Rams.

Chad now feels I'm human verison of Sonic an Friendly furry/human when see simliar fate when the Furries tries to "Shoot and having to dated" Eggman until they transformed him into furries himself and Destroyed his empire for good as Sonic 4 ends the series and it was on history channel.

As chad need to get going into sewers right now with his goat Scott C. before the Evil furry soldiers find me and my pet and future husband goat, Chad jump down and Sewer enterance shape thing is rightly close as Puppy dog kid look Chad and Scott C. before he walk away from scence and kill his Goat Chad Roberts due of him look creepy uncanny Chad the Human-like thing.

* * *

><p>Chad and Scott C. falls down and land on Mattress since Chad his Goat God for miracle and Walk out the Sewer Enterance and killing some Furries which are borderline evil, And after process kill the evil borderline furries he take some gun bullets and medical aid kit for healing his blood areas of his belly. As he used the medical aid kit to heal the wounds and Also found an Weed things to smoke weed with.<p>

He started think belly sexual fantasy as he smoke is weed for rest chapter {Not joking this time}.

Scott C. ask to chad stop smoking weed since that delusion to snap out the weed, As few Ram soldiers bust right in and watch chad as all them started to worships Chad as thier Animal God and take him into the Nation's Prison center to make him into "God".

As Scott C. was pissed Chad for trie him to stop smoked Weed and tell Evil Deformed Garnet {from Steven Universe} is gota eat him, Put it was before Ram Soldiers take him away.

* * *

><p>Now chad you are failure already to defeated the Freddy crew and Mordecal due of Somehow there weed thing to distracted by His Goat God. What what happen to chad, See in next Chapter to see what happen.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Chad 'sad' fate

Freddy and Mordecal had heard that Chad enter Furry City and thier plan just make them thier Furry Nation's God to fight back Kuvria Robot with Giant Toy Foxy, Mordecal later visits Chad's Cell and Tell to make them an Furry God with Goat implants and Genetic Splicing to make them see as God put not yet.

The Guard put Chad into Surgey room to implant Chad Metal Horns and Put him real goat horns if we Finished the Furry-Human War. The doctors put metal horns and what the bleeding to be gone and wait it gone. And the doctor send Priested to give chad Power to control the Laser from his horns.

* * *

><p>Chad wake ups from been with testing animal powers and Laser beam goat horns to kill every furry of area. Chad also was attempted on his legs execpted is legs are now goats probably his pet goat as chad fears as he attempt walk with unwanted new legs into an Cell and several guards started worshiped him as his thier furry god and with chatting on him as his Horns is started making laser sound at cell door and As it did that this Horns turn Red and Green to kills the Guard with his Red laser and later Green laster to break free and get his old body back and removed the Horns since I WANT TO BE HUMAN AGAIN as chad Scream like Goat-ish Banshee.<p>

And Chad walking away from his cage and run down to kill Freddy and Mordecal for what they done of Chad, As security guards saw Chad ecsape from his cells, The cause the Furry Soldiers to get him "Relax" and come down for big battle with Human's biggist battle plan as Freddy ask scientist to make Chad put some robotic-implant to keep contorl him 100%. The scientist said hell no since he getting close to us.

And just like that Chad lasered the Scientist head and Blasted it up with blood all over the body and floor with some at Freddy's as Freddy himself shoots Chad as attempted Chad to surrender under Furry Empire. Chad refused and Attempted to Blasted Freddy's Head just like Scientist, Put Freddy running to Chad and Grabbing at Chad to punch on his stomach. Leaving Chad lean to floor in some pain, As Freddy stand at front Chad, Freddy turns around at him, Chad was see that Freddy... ... Chad said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". [See the other Fanfic Writiers sould finished press O's longer than 50 to 100 times]

Freddy did that to Chad, As Chad screaming run away from Freddy as He vomited on all floors, As Freddy calls his Furry guards to send him into "The Lab", And just like that they take Chad into Lab to chain him up, And Freddy tell Foxy that send Chad into Lab to make him biologically bigger for big battle to defeat Kuvira's Giant Robot.

Foxy now take pictures on his female toy Foxy to Freddy with his cell phone to tell him that Toy Foxy is mostly finished to fight him with Kurvia Robot.

* * *

><p>How Chad's goat pet Scott Paw. find Chad at Freddy's Lab and Stuff to find his owner, And how the final battle go out, See you in next two or three days (Feb 2 or 3)...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Batte

The Battle is starting within couple days and Freddy demend Chad to Force kill humans and infected them with his Horns and his Hands. Foxy is tells this army guys to relased the White Foxy giant.

And Catbug send Kuvria's giant robot into Kanas state to get some route to Colorado to Kill fazbear crew once for all, Catbug flys into Kanas to drive the head of Giant Robot so to be face x face with Freddy.

* * *

><p>Battle Started<p>

* * *

><p>As Kuvira's Robot begins walking into Colorado as it start to aim at Toy Foxy at that White Artic Fox thingy begin screams at Kuvria's body so as thinking Robot will be falling into pieces, It didn't put however it get screws to fall off on aimed at the robot's hand, Catbug as his American soldier to grab it up to fire at will at Toy Foxy and cause the battle last for hours as some reason the Toy Foxy poops Kuvira's robot cause every person and Catbug get out of the Robot flees with couple person capture by Toy Foxy.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Mike is dead (fake ending)

Mike Schmidt wake up from his Dream during his night shift and ever he finshes reading his Roommate's "Local Best Selling Novel" based from Fazbears crew named 'Bear got Type 1 Diabetes' about Organic verison of Freddy's gets type one diabetes because he fat, Yep he fat so that he automatically got type one diabetes. And getting help the Bonnie the Transgender Bunny give him help though having SAX for rest of Novel. Put Freddy can't find Bonny's SAX part to do that, He as Foxy for guidence to yep himself to have Sax for Bonnie, And for rest the Book is Freddy getting help from Foxy because of Bonnie...

And Phone rang for few times, With Mike grabs the Phone with answer that Chad is dead, Mike got sad with Chad being dead

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - Is not a dream Mike<strong>

* * *

><p>As Mike getting his last Paycheck before place was demolished by 1997 for First Wiccan Coven for Wiccan duh, And before he left into his Car, His hand turn blue and evil white clown guy get slapped his butt for nothing for million for years from Vietnam, Mike Screams for that event.<p>

Cause Mike to crash the Pizza place for last time. Cause an Five Million dollars funded from Mike's meth deal, And evil white clown guy disappears after the Crush.

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>


	11. Links

s/10858793/1/Steve-revenge-on-Humanity(Steve Revenge on Humanity) an American Dad-Five Nights of Freddy's 'somewhat' fanfic,

s/10988848/1/Furluminati-the-FANFIC and nothing else...


	12. Over the Garden Hype

The


	13. Hype

The


	14. H-Y-P-E

The


	15. EPYH

Hype


	16. Real Ending

Hype


	17. H

Hype


	18. Y

Hype


	19. P

Hype


	20. E

Hype


	21. Five Night's of Freddy's Movie leak

Hype


	22. F

Hyping bunny


	23. U

An sometime at Beach City Ronaldo Fryman an local fanboy and very armor closeted furry, buys an VHS at Chad's List (An Craigs list parody) under named "Evil Bear 3: Final Bear-timing" so just review it first and later tells his followers to like it and maybe buy it.

* * *

><p>Ronaldo: Yep, Start to review it since I finally found it at Chad's list. And love site so much I'm make as my favorites.<p>

Unknown user: K, Than

Ronaldo: Yep, And starting review by Next week with my friends...

As some user ask him.

Unknown user: So where your friends.

Ronaldo reapplles

Ronaldo: Steven and Lars.

Other user ask him about Sadie.

Other user: Where Sadie, What about her?

Ronaldo reapplles again

Ronaldo: Sadie was trama from last review, And she can't go back.

Other user reapplles

Other user: Why she go back.

Ronaldo reapplles

Ronaldo: Ghost almost kills her so much, that why.

Other user: Lying on us, So he trolling us.

Ronaldo: Im not, For fifth time.

Other user: Give us prove you have any friends, With Foxy, Freddy and Nightmare Freddy.

Ronaldo: Fine, I give your proof and who Foxy, Freddy and Nightmare Freddy.

End of Blog response

* * *

><p>After the users want prove the review of Evil Bear 3: The Final Bearing as first Review on his Blog.<p> 


	24. R

Hype


End file.
